


No time to die

by aint_together13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Harry, Dead Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Drarry, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is a baby, Hermione is so sweet, HermioneGranger is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Ron Weasley, I swear, I'll kill 'em, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If someone is mean to him, Is just so sad, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, M/M, No Ron/Bashing, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, in this household, linny - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_together13/pseuds/aint_together13
Summary: Everybody seemed to love Draco Malfoy, even after all, and Harry started to see why.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it because it's my first work at all and Engish is not my first language so feel free to please talk to me in the comments and tell me if you notice any mistake or mispronunciation or something.  
> It's kinda sad so I'm sorry (not at all hahaha)  
> So, without further ado, here it's my work :)

Harry stepped out onto the garden, the music, though distant, was still booming in his ears.  
He just needed a little air, or that's what he said to Ron when he asked where he was going, looking worried.  
It was a quiet summer night, Harry still had a hard time getting used to living that way, without the constant fear or anxiety of thinking that any breath could be his last.  
He hated the looks of admiration when they passed by Diagon Alley or the constant gossip in The Prophet, he hated fame, hated that people saw him as The Savior. He wanted to be _Harry_ , just Harry.  
It was the fourth anniversary of the end of the Second Magical War, the defeat of Voldemort, and the moment when Harry Potter's life ended.  
Contrary to what The Prophet, the textbooks or the whispers said Harry Potter died and did not come back, he knew that although he had later returned, a part of him stayed with Dumbledore at King's station Cross and Harry thought he would never be complete again.

The party was alright, Harry supposed; There were lights, music, alcohol, friends, the peace of knowing that the psychopath who wanted to kill you since you were a year old was completely dead and would not return, what more could you ask for? What more could Harry ask for?

Hermione and Ron were happy, as expected, Hermione had returned to do her NEWTS at Hogwarts. She had earned a degree as Mediwitch and was now working at San Mungo, Ron hadn´t returned to Hogwarts, but he had accepted the job as auror offered by the Minister of Magic as soon as the war ended, and had worked very hard to get to his actual position, as Chief Auror, to prove himself worthy.  
The two of them had decided, very maturely, to take their relationship with ease, they had a break when Hermione returned to Hogwarts but got back together as soon as they both had a job and stability in their lives. Harry was happy for them, of course, they were their best friends and that was never going to change.

Harry never went to Hogwarts to take his NEWTS, he thought that it was still too early, the wounds still very fresh and the memories too recent.  
In his nightmares, he could see the deaths of Sirius and Remus, of Cedric, Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hedwig, Snape ... Countless deaths, a lot of pain and extreme guilt.

Sighing, she looked towards the party, towards the reflection of platinum hair and with a feeling of sadness, melancholy and ache, he turned and Disappeared.

***

It was a huge surprise to Harry and Ron when Hermione told them about Draco Malfoy.  
Three months had passed since her return to Hogwarts and the letters reached them every two weeks, that Friday, as usual, a brown owl with white spots, directed towards Harry Potter landed on the windowsill. Harry opened the window and while giving the owl some water, he took the letter from its leg and unrolled the parchment.

He read it once, twice, three times, he understood the words, he knew they were in English, but somehow nothing made sense.  
The letter said that Hermione had been talking to Draco Malfoy, they had sat together on the train the first day by accident, but they had a short talk about the studies, and the careers they wanted, by chance both of them were going to study Medimagic and they decided to make a truce.  
A week later Draco had apologized to Hermione for the insults, the fights, for calling her Mudblood, for the teasing, for being a coward, for joining Voldemort's side, for the mark of his arm ...  
Hermione had accepted the apology and from that day on they became closer, helped each other with homework, passed notes, etc.  
And when Draco had almost been expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the nose of the boy that had dared to yell something about Hermione's blood in the hallway, and Hermione got in a fight with three Gryffindors for calling Draco a Death Eather Scum, they became sort of best friends.  
So Hermione told them that she had spoken to McGonagall and that Christmas, Draco Malfoy was going to spend it with her at her parents' house. It was not a question, it was a statement.  
And she challenged Harry and Ron to go on and try to change her mind.

A month later while Ron and Hermione were on a date, they met Draco and surprisingly, he and Ron immediately connected, well, after some insults and later apologies from both parts.  
Harry had to accept it, accept that from that moment on Draco Malfoy was going to be a part of his life, since it was already a part of his friends' lives, and if they could forgive, could Harry not do it?

***

That summer Harry spent it in The Burrow. When he arrived, Ron and Hermione were already there, as well as George, Ginny and Luna, who was Ginny's girlfriend since their seventh year at Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur went for a few days, Charlie, Neville and Percy stopped by to say hello a few times.  
But in the late summer, it came as a whole surprise to Harry to open the door one day and find Draco Malfoy there, suitcase in hand. So using all the Gryffindor intelligence and bravery he had, he closed the door on Malfoy's face.

He blinked twice and opened the door again.

"Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk and a nod.

He was very different from the last time Harry saw him; He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, they were simple but elegant, he had short hair, but not attached to the skull like when he was a child, it was loose and some smooth locks fell in front of his grey eyes.  
He was alright Harry decided, so he asked:

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

Smiling now wildly, Draco responded,  
"Hermione and Weasley invited me the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Harry deadpanned moving to the side to let the boy pass.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted the minute the boy entered the house and launched herself in his arms.  
Malfoy caught her and laughing he let out a brief "Herms"

"How are you? You didn't answer any of my last letters! Do you have any idea of how worried I was!"

"Mione, give the boy a break, he just came here" Ron was landing in the door frame with a smile on his face.

"Hullo, Weasley." Malfoy said once Hermione ended the hug.

"Draco, I told you a hundred times, just call me Ron."

"Never."

Harry watched them talk like they've been best friends since childhood, it was nuts, he knew that Draco Malfoy was friends with them, but he never imagined that they were that close. Somehow it made sense, they had to be very close if he was in the Burrow after everything, but...

"Harry." Hermione was talking to him.

"Uhh, what?"

"I was asking you if you could show Draco his room, I promised Ron and George to help them Desgnomize the garden."

"Ermm..." Harry looked at Ron for help, but he only smiled, so defeated, Harry gave up, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Thank you Harry" Hermione hugged him and he sighed, " Follow me Malfoy" under his breath. 

He could hear that Ron whispered something to Hermione and Malfoy that made them laugh.

The room was on the second floor, Percy's old room, next to George's. It was a spacious room, well as spacious as it could be in The Burrow, bright, with a desk and a wardrobe.

"It's nice" Harry turned to the sound of Malfoy's voice, he was admiring the room as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, it is" Harry's voice was stiff so he cleared his throat. "It was Percy's."

"Yes, I know." The silence was too uncomfortable. "He gave me permission to sleep here, told me that I could give use to his writing desk."  
To the look of disbelief that Harry gave him, he explained, "I'm studying in a Muggle university, we have exams at the beginning of September, so I need to study."

Harry couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy, studying in a university, a Muggle one, nothing less. It was unimaginable. Also, he was asking himself why would Malfoy, in the name of Godric, talk to him about it. 

"Ermm, that's great Malfoy."

"Draco." _What?_

"Uhh, what?" Harry was absolutely confused at this point.

"Please call me Draco, nobody calls me Malfoy anymore." He was smiling, Harry thought that he was, in fact, genuinely smiling. This afternoon couldn't be weirder.

"Uhh... ok Draco," the name sounded to rare in his mouth "whatever, erm, I'm going to see if Ginny or Luna need anything uhhh, bye." Harry stood uncomfortable next to the door.

"See you at dinner, Potter." Another smile.

"Harry." Harry wondered why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop. "If I'm going to call you Draco you can call me Harry, I guess."  
But, before Malfoy, _Draco_ , Harry reminded himself, could answer, he stepped out the room and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hermione's and someone unexpected shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

Autumn came with rain and cold, it was Harry’s least favourite season of the year. Summer was great, he often spent it in the Burrow, or going to the beach with Ginny and Luna. Spring was nice, always so full of colour, Teddy loved going to the park with him, feeding the ducks and playing Quidditch. And even winter was better, hot mugs of chocolate and the fire in the chimney, seeing Christmas movies with Ron and Hermione, and everyone going to Grimmauld Place for boxing day. Autumn was shit. Also, it was the anniversary of his parent's death, _fucking-tastic_.  
Harry walked through the wet street as a bus crossed a puddle and soaked him, with a sigh he took off his glasses to dry them.   
He was going to Hermione’s flat, Harry was bored in Grimmauld Place and knew she wasn’t working today. 

“Hi.” He said with a warm smile, as he stood on the door.

Hermione laughed at the sight of him, completely wet and with the cheeks flushed for the cold. She fluttered her wand and he felt dry and warm. He entered the house and took off his coat. Her house was one of favourite places in the word, Harry thought, it was pointed in tender cream colours, highlighting the green from all the plants, that probably were Neville's gift. 

“Is Ron working today?” Harry asked as he sat on the brown couch. 

“Yes, he has a newly assigned case, something about illegal potions… He didn’t tell me much”

Harry hummed in answer, he lied if he said that he wasn’t jealous sometimes. He kind of missed the excitement of slight danger. At the same time, he didn't miss it at all, it was complicated.

“I was making tea, do you want a cup?” Hermione asked as she walked to the small kitchen.

“Yes please.”

A knock in the door broke the comfortable silence and Harry stood up to open the door.

Pansy Parkinson stood there looking like she had always looked in school, a short bob cut, and all-black robes, she was kind of pretty, her nose didn’t look like a pug anymore.

“What the fuck are you doing here? ” Hermione growled, her face painted with rage and grief. Her wand was drawn and shaking. Harry was shocked, there were counted occasions in which he had seen Hermione lose control that way. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

“I need to know where Draco-” Hemione cut her words with a low dry laugh, and murmured, “You won’t get close to him.”

Pansy stepped closer, eyes only briefly watering. Harry didn’t understand shit, _what was going on?_

“You have to let me talk to him.”

Hermione’s jaw clenched.

“Who gives a fuck?” She snapped, glowering down at Pansy. She had to be nearly a foot taller than her. 

Pansy flinched for the first time in the conversation, and she shut her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. “I know I made a mistake and I regret my words,” she said.

“That’s such a shitty attempt at an apology,” Hermione snorted.

“Look, Parkinson,” Harry spoke for the first time, dragging a hand through his messy hair. “I don’t know why you thought you could turn up here, but I’d rather you just leave.” Harry rolled his wand in his fingers. He knew it wouldn’t come to a duel, but it comforted him to be prepared. Parkinson ignored him.

“You need to let me talk to him!” Pansy shouted desperately to Hermione as Harry went to shut the door in her face. She banged it out the way with her shoulder. Harry froze as Pansy said, “Please, _Hermione_.”  
Harry turned around and stared at her. Parkinson’s bottom lip was trembling.

“I don’t care,” Hermione said, looking almost sad.

“You will please leave her property now,” Harry stated. _What the fuck was going on?_

“I want to apologize to Draco! His mother is very sick!” Pansy’s face crumpled at the words. “Granger, please,” She begged.

And Harry thought that maybe it was seeing the mighty Slytherin reduced to pleading, or maybe it was the desperation that he could read in her eyes and see in the stubborn sets of her mouth, but Hermione sighed, stood back and gestured to the dining room, 

“Come in.” 

“Thank you,” Pansy said primly, snub nose up in the air as she marched into the dining room.

Harry stared at Pansy, then at Hermione, and then at Pansy again.

“So,” Pansy sighed after the silence had stretched on a couple of moments longer than was comfortable. She glanced at him for the first time, and Harry understood that he wasn’t wanted there so he walked towards the door.

“I'm going to be in the other room, if you need anything...?” He said to Hermione touching her shoulder, but she ignored him and sat down next to Parkinson.

“Just get on with it, Parkinson,” She demanded.

Pansy nodded and tapped her nails on the table. 

Harry stepped out of the room and his mind was trying to understand what just happened, _what was doing Parkinson in Hermione’s house, how did she knew where she lived, why she was asking for Malfoy, weren't they a couple or something? They were a couple when they were in Hogwarts, Harry remembered that they were together in the yule ball in fourth year, and in sixth year, before the Death Eater bulshit..._ He needed answers so he casted a disillusionment charm on himself and stepped in the room again. Pansy was talking.

“So, after The Fight, Draco moved out.” Hermione scoffed but Pansy continued, “I kept contact with Narcissa.” She bit her lip hard. “She is very, very sick.” That heavy silence fell across the table again, and Harry became aware Pansy had bitten her lip not to keep herself from sneering but to stop herself crying. 

“Narcissa asks only to talk to Draco.” Pansy’s voice was steady, and she held her chin high, “Please let me talk to him, let _her_ talk to him.” Pansy’s voice had dropped to just above a whisper, and Harry became unsure of whom she was asking on behalf of now: a desperate mother or a girl in love.

“What does she have?” Hermione sighed, an ugly look on his face.

“She’s been sick a long time now, at first we thought it was depression, you know, for losing Lucius and then Draco, but then she started to get worse and worse,” Pansy tried to compose herself, “she wasn’t eating or sleeping, and when we finally noticed what was happening it was too late.” A single tear went down her face. “She is dying.”

Pansy choked and sobbed and her shoulders crumpled “I was so stupid.” She sobbed more, “I thought it was a phase, I hurted Draco, and he was easily the best thing that happened in my life.” Pansy was crying, Harry didn’t ever think that he was ever going to see this.

And then something more strange happened, Hermione hugged her. Like _hugged_ her, and tried to calm her.

“I’ll ask him” she agreed finally.

Pansy’s face lit up, and he saw hope in her eyes for the first time. 

“Good, good, thank you...” Pansy hummed… “If he’d like to come over to the Manor in the next couple of days he can meet with Narcissa. I’ll owl you.” 

She stood up and glanced around at Hermione's shocked face.

“He's not going to the Manor!” Hermione shrieked, her face draining of colour and her curly hair sagging. Pansy raised a well-groomed brow. 

“Well, seeing how she is sick and under house arrest, how could he talk to her, if not going to the Manor?"

Harry frowned. He didn’t like Pansy’s cold tone.  
Hemione gave up,

“I’ll owl you, Parkinson,” she said, Pansy nodded and informed her that she looked forward to it before sweeping out. 

"Harry you can come here now" Hermione shouted to the other room. "Pansy's gone."

"What was she doing here in the first place?" Harry asked, trying to look like he hadn't been eavesdropping the whole conversation.

Hermione breathed hard and Harry saw the ghost of tears on her eyes, "I know that you want answers, but that isn't my story to tell."

Harry stood there in silence, still attempting to put everything that happened in place, without Hermione finding out. 

"Wanna see a movie?"


End file.
